Serizawa
Serizawa Kurokami(芹沢, Kurokami Serizawa), named after the iconic CROWS character, Tamao Serizawa, is JARRING-FLY's main rp character for The Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki, and a secondary/backup character here on the Grand Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki. Serizawa is a powerful former-human whom underwent extensive scientific modifications, transforming him into an extremely deadly Biological Android. He is the owner and wearer of The Life Fibre, Kamui Maketsu which bestows upon him enormous boosts in physical power and raises his general statistics to immense heights. Appearance Serizawa is a puckish rogue and is otherwise unremarkable in terms of physical appearance. He has unruly, somewhat long dark black hair which he pays no attention to, meaning that he often looks like he just got out of bed regardless of where and when he is at any given moment. Serizawa is pretty childish and considers himself a proud fanboy of the kamen rider series. His favorite kamen rider hero is Kamen Rider Kuuga, played by Joe Odagiri whom Serizawa admires and looks up to dearly, going as far so as to copy his style and attacks as Kamen Rider. Personality Unruly and pigheaded, Serizawa has been utterly failed to be contained by any figure or body of authority that he has previously been subjected to, instead, often driving those whom attempt to opress him completely and utterly insane without even intending to do so. Relationships ''-to be added after RP's-'' Background Serizawa was born into a family whom obviously knew how and where to get their hands on life fibres. It isn't yet known how he obtained his Kamui, though it is clear that he has formed a bond with the life fibre even at an incredible young age, as it is the only being to ever exhibit any kind of real friendship towards him. He was a delinquent without a cause that caused trouble in countless different schools all over the country and world itself. He became known under the infamous title of "The Black Bancho" in schools whom hated and looked up to him alike, including orange star high. This was due to the fact he wore Maketsu's awakened form during battles which made him appear like a monster or demon with black skin and armor. It is later revealed that Serizawa's life fibre is so powerful that it cannot be wielded by any human or living organism regardless of how powerful they are, due to the sheer amount of blood that Maketsu must consume in order to stay activated and evolve its own abilities. The red ribbon army, or what remained of them at the time, took advantage of Serizawa's need for power and transformed him into a biological android with power and fighting capablity far beyond that of event he highest of humans, and more than that, a body that would constantly generate countless amounts of blood cells so as to provide Maketsu with its demanded sustinence. Synopsis ''-to be added after RP's-'' Powers & Abilities Bioboosted Power Level: '''Serizawa's entire genetic makeup has been completely remodeled. His body is capable of generating far greater amounts of power than any other normal human being on behalf of his status as a biological human. His upgraded cells have a much greater ability to act as housing for greater qauntities of energy. However, being built for the purpose of storing greater amounts of ki also means that Serizawa is not limited by the normal constraints and parameters which keep other strong beings from reaching greater levels of power. His level of energy at any time is directly linked to his will, and he can quite literally become as strong as he needs to at any time that he wills it, becoming hundreds of thousands, sometimes millions of units stronger than he was at any given previous instance, just by commanding his body to generate a greater level of power. '''Street Fighting: '''Serizawa has been getting into fights for all his life. He is one of the most infamous troublemakers in the region who's name is known throughout many of the most prestigious schools throughout the world. One of the many schools he has been kicked out of for injuring his opponents is Orange Star high school. Having started throwing his fists at a young age, Serizawa has grown up in combat situations and has since developed an extremely great inborn skill for combat, the likes of which has made him both feared and acknowledged by countless different other fighters throughout his region. Techniques '''Flawless Ki Manipulation: '''Serizawa, on behalf of his biologically enhanced physiology is capable of manipulating and shaping his energy as though it were childs play. It essentially allows him to replicate any attack or feat of energy concentration, distribution, or condensation as he see's fit, after witnessing it only a single time. This makes him extremely deadly due to the fact he can copy an enemies ability after witnessing it just a single time, as his intelligence allows him to break the event down and witness the usage of ki on a scale which goes beyond simply observing it with ones eyesight alone. His utterly casual manipulation of ki impressed Amranth himself, as Serizawa could even formulate and transform his ki into different shapes, such as weapons and energy blasts even faster than the super saiyan god himself could accomplish. '''Flash Step: '''Using his powerful legs allows Serizawa to move as fast as an accomplished expert of high speed movement and step techniques. Being one of the signature and telltale signs of Serizawa's own unique brand of combat, Flash Step is an integral and often devastating part of Serizawa's combat. For example, he can instantly propel himself at speeds which far exceed the speed of light, disappearing from sight and sense completely, and his ability to fuse multiple motions with the act, such as attacks, has shown him capable of striking the enemy before they have even had time to perceive what he was doing. Life Fibre: Kamui Maketsu '''Maketsu(悪魔血, Literally meaning. "Devil's Blood") is the name of Serizawa's unique Kamui Life fibre. Being his clothing, Maketsu is always worn by Serizawa day and night is always with him, ready to be activated and utilizes in combat at an given moment that Serizawa see's fit. Although he typically avoids using Maketsu and evades fights so that he doesn't reveal he is the wielder of the life fibre, often the exact opposite event transpires, forcing Serizawa to repeatedly reveal his identity as the owner of this Kamui. Throughout Maketsu's combat experience it develops an immensely useful and powerful ability akin to that of meta summoning. This allows him to call fourth the powers and attributes of all existing life fibres from alternate realities and concepts and integrate it into its design, causing Maketsu to immediately ascend to the single most powerful Kamui in existence. Awakened Form Though the cloth itself is unremarkable, Maketsu bestows Serizawa an overwhelming boost in all stats when he performs a life fibre synchronization. This occurs when he allows Makets to drink blood directly from his body and activate its powers. This act is characterized by the threads of maketsu becoming entirely red for a moment before changing its physicall appearance, density, and design completely, transforming into what appears to be a suit of dark knights armor with glowing, blood red accents. After awakening his Kamui, Serizawa states the phrase; "Life Fibre Syncrhonize, Kamui Maketsu". Maketsu's awakened form is extremely deadly, multiplying the density of its life fibres and forming a unique dermal armor surrounding Serizawa from head to toe which is denser and more durable than katchin itself by an incredible vast degree. Even his mind and willpower alone is capable of being projected physically due to the sheer amount of power increases he obtains upon performing life fibre synchronization. The mere force of his resolve and will was shown great enough to shatter solid bedrock itself, and Serizawa's already considerably mighty darkness human powers become increase in deadliness and potency that much more upon releasing Kamui Maketsu. Maketsu has the ability to absorb other life fibres and obtain greater power and develop new and powerful weapons by performing Sen-i Soshitsu whereby Serizawa rips apart the life fibres of his opponents and steals their fabric, adding it to his own power. The life fibre can also evolve at an extremely high speed, providing Serizawa with new weapons and abilities on the fly. * 'Conceptual Power Level: '''Upon donning his Kamui, Serizawa's otherwise, rather insignificant human ki becomes directly influenced by the living cloths power and is free to be altered and raised to exceedingly profound heights, the likes of which border upon the conceptual realm. For example, his power level was noted as being infinitely less than Amranth's own, when the latter observed serizawa in combat, however, after donning his Kamui, Amranth was stunned to perceive his energy as greater than his own. Essentially, Serizawa can raise his power to any height which does not contitute the concept of of "infinity", though all lesser and smaller numbers and quantities of power are free to be utilized by him as he see's fit. Even indirect clashing, such as merely learning an enemies power allows Serizawa to create an energy pool infinitely greater, as once the human mind understands something, it immediately creates the possibility and concept of something infinitely greater. This is why Marreus was so apprehensive so as to ensure that Serizawa did not learn or understand the extent of his own power during their fight. * '''Enhanced Martial Arts: '''Serizawa's fighting style and inborn talent for combat is increased to unprecidented levels upon wearing his Kamui. Serizawa himself once stated that it felt like he had been doing martial arts training all his life after putting on Maketsu. His body becomes immensely attuned to its surroundings and grants him the abilities of a professional and highly advanced martial arts master, capitalizing on his talent for fighting and raising his skill to unprecidented levels beyond anything he could have achieved prior to putting on the life fibre. His skill is such that he has obtained the power to fight on par with grandmaster-level opponents whom are as powerful as the likes of Amranth and The Dark Vassal, Marreus. * '''Badassery Embodiment: '''Drawing heavy influence from studio's such as gainax, and trigger, among other anime creators and developers whom are infamous for crafting exceedingly, stupidly powerful and nonsensical beings and powers, Serizawa literally transforms into the embodiment of badassery upon wearing his kamui. Concepts and key factors of combat such as strength, speed, durability, reactions, and even high level idea's which exist become completely and utterly mundane to him. Now, so long as it is cool, impressive, awesome, badass, or generally stupidly, absurdly overpowered and nonsensical, Serizawa has the ability to perform it with casual ease. For example, a crushing loss isn't cool, therefore it won't happen regarding serizawa. Being weak isn't cool, being -fill in the blank- isn't awesome and therefore Serizawa completely transcends it upon wearing his Kamui. Even beings as strong as omnipotents and those above the most abstract of creatures become casual prey to the power of Serizawa while wearing his Kamui. Quotes *"You are asleep. I am awake. I am the reality show. The 15 minutes you'll never have".'' Trivia *Serizawa is named after Tamao Serizawa of CROWS Zero. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pages added by JARRING-FLY Category:Biological Android Category:Category 6